


On the joys of hand holding and the woes of kissing

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: On the Joys of Hand Holding and the Woes of Kissing [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book Verse, F/M, Kissing, fluffety fluffy fluff, hand holding, minor Arya/Gendry if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: A short ficlet on the two main characters musing on the myriad joys of hand holding and the possible woes (or not) of kissing.One shot set in book verse (with references to show verse) after the wars.  With Jaime having found Alayne in the Vale and they're now in Winterfell.  Together.Left to the reader as to whether they are married or not.Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments are love.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: On the Joys of Hand Holding and the Woes of Kissing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	On the joys of hand holding and the woes of kissing

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors.

On the joys of holding hands: 

He was touch starved, but now he was having a feast. He was never a tactile man, never one for the silliness of holding hands. Not before now, that is... Now, if his younger self looked upon him, he'd declare his older self a silly old romantic fool. 

He held himself back from her, at first as he thought, wrongly, that her past would preclude her from wanting his touch. Oh how wrong could a man be! 

A brushed hand as they passed each other. A secret finger touch as they shared reading a scroll. Holding his hand to her to help her up or down. Walking along the hallways to her rooms together, holding hands openly as they walked along. Her brushing some grass from his hair and he putting a flower in hers. Both making sure to let their hands brush against a cheek or ear or chin while attending to their task. 

She loved to hold his hands and explore them, touching every finger and knuckle and callous. Turning his hand this way and that as she touched and stroked. He would watch her fingers on his and then look up and see her face lit up with a joyous smile as she completed her task. A cough from Arya as they were caught. Oblivious to anything else as they were too wrapped up in watching each other, she his hands and he her face. 

He would snatch his hand away automatically, and instantly regret the sad/hurt look on Sansa's face that this instinctual action caused. He was still not 100 percent ok with letting Arya see their affection. He outright admitted that he did NOT want to upset the slayer of the Night King. He'd fix Sansa's hurt though with a gentle touch on her hand and a smile and apology for her. Even daring one night to lift her hand to his lips and quickly press a gentle kiss to her knuckles as Arya's back was turned on her way past them. Sansa's giggles were worth the loud 'tut' and comment of 'young love' accompanied by a smiled head shake aimed at them from Arya as she headed out to her own room, or probably to the smithy if his guess was correct.

\----

On the woes of kissing:

Jaime may have taken a while to let Sansa persuade himself on the joys of simple hand holding and what one small stolen touch could do, but he didn't need much persuasion on kissing. 

He was a dab hand at that. He'd honestly never had any complaints in THAT department and Sansa, after a shy start, had taken to his teachings and ministrations with a heartfelt joy. 

He revelled in how she looked after a session hidden away in the stables. How she looked tussled and, well, thoroughly KISSED. He could see her being teased about the mark he left on her neck and the small red spots on her cheek and chin. He felt a tiny morsel of guilt for that, and he stood quietly and listened to her angriness at why would he do that to her, but he secretly loved it. 

She was his and he was hers and he would never apologise for such. Oh, he made sure that Sansa wasn't angry for long at him for leaving a particularly obvious bruise on her neck though. Some more kissing soon put paid to any ill feelings she had towards him. 

In Sansa's book, kissing was good, oh yes but there were definite downsides ... 

1) scratchy stubble rash  
2) chapped lips  
3) love bites/bruises  
4) losing track of time  
5) forever having to redo her hair

As she listed the negatives to herself, they all somehow changed to positives after she mused longer upon them…

1) his scratchy stubble was glorious to run her fingers along  
2) chapped lips could easily be fixed with some salve. And, she found, the best way to apply salve to her lips was to rub some on his, then to kiss him  
3) she felt a small thrill seeing the love bruises on her neck in her mirror as she undressed  
4) she was forced to find better ways of delegating her tasks, meaning more time for kissing of course!  
5) she tended to leave her hair down now, foregoing even the simple braids. Much easier to get ready in the morning as well!

But the biggest problem that kissing Jaime caused her was that she never wanted to stop. And, if she was honest with herself, there was no downside to that…

**Author's Note:**

> Copied and altered from one of my other stories with a very similar name also here on ao3. So any plagiarism is my own and from me...
> 
> The two characters in that other story are my muses. Everything I've written has been with them first. If they don't like it, it doesn't get written.
> 
> The stories translate very easily into Jaimie/Sansa from Frank/Iris. The political dynamics and settings are obviously different, Iris is not a princess/queen (although to Frank she is).
> 
> But their dynamics are similar - older more experienced, man (but still unsure of himself) and younger, shyer less experienced woman. Both finding their way together along the twists and turns that are RELATIONSHIPS. Also flame coloured hair! ;0)
> 
> Characters are not my own etc etc.


End file.
